A phoenix Rises
by Some guy2283
Summary: (ON HIATUS) Phoenix slayers are in a way the perfect hunters and huntresses. As their unparalleled senses allow them to track prey over a mile away. But what good is a huntress that can't recall her past? Join the Water Phoenix slayer, as she goes on her journey to uncover who she truly is. My contribution to the Fairy World series.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Phoenix slayers are in a way the perfect hunters and huntresses. As their unparalleled senses allow them to track prey over a mile away. But what good is a huntress that can't recall her past? Join the Water Phoenix slayer, as she goes through her journey to uncover who she truly is.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs.**

* * *

 **(Erza PoV)**

Seeing all of my friends alive and well brought a smile to me. I guess this is what Natsu was trying to make sure I learned. Just seeing them all like this, made everything I went through in that tower completely worth it. After seeing everyone like that, I need to live for them. To make sure that they all live as much as I plan on doing so.

As we all approached the shore, there happened to be a girl passed out on the sand. Her hair happened to be the most vibrant shade of blue I had ever seen, and down to her shoulder in length.

I stared at her. She was beautiful, no denying, but who was she?

"Erza!" Natsu called. "What're you staring at?" He walked up behind me, almost bumping into me. I pointed toward the girl. "Huh? What're you-" His eyes landed on her. "THERE'S A GIRL ON THE BEACH!"

Gray ran forward, pushing Natsu out of his way. "There's a girl on the beach!?" He sounded way too excited about that…

"Put some clothes on, you damn stripper!" Natsu attempted to smack him across the head, but Gray evaded.

 **(unknown PoV)**

Where am I? This place doesn't look familiar at all. Those voices… They don't sound familiar either. Something about a stripper? What? Naked? Disgusting.

I opened my eyes only to find someone with pink hair right on top of me. He seemed like a decent guy at first but as I saw the rest of his companions, that seemed less likely. The naked one freaked me out. Who in their right mind would walk around naked in public? And the one with the red hair? She was so intimidating, I thought I might die right there!

"Who are you all, and why is one of you naked!?" At this point, I didn't want to be hanging around them any longer than I needed to. Any wrong move on my end could mean that I'll die.

"Oh, Gray? Don't mind him. That's an annoying habit of his. May I ask who you are?" The blonde seemed the nicest one out of all of them, or at least the most normal.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything. I'm sorry." I couldn't remember anything. My family, my name, it all escaped me. What happened to me..?

The blonde gasped and cupped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no… You poor thing."

The red-head balled her fist theatrically. "It brings a tear to my eye!"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. What a weirdo.

The boy with the pink hair leaned in closer to my face. "So, you really don't remember anything?" I shook my head. "Not a thing?" I shook it again. "Not a single, solitary thing?"

The stripper came up behind me and gracefully lifted me to my feet. "Natsu! Cut that out!" He gave me a dashing smile. "You're scaring her." His smile… Wasn't dashing.

I pushed him and stumbled a few steps away. "He's not frightening me, you are!" I gripped the ends of my hair and gnashed my teeth together. "Who are you people?" My voice came out louder than I had intended. I think I ended up scaring the cat thing. "I want straight answers this time!" I wanted to get away from them, since they're really starting to creep me out. But my fear of the redhead kept me in place.

"How do you not know about Fairy Tail? It's the best guild ever!" The best guild ever? If they take members like that naked one, I don't think I want to be a part of it.

Even then every motion they make towards me freaks me out, I can't stay around them. I have to find some means of escape. "WATER PHOENIX: SCREECH!" Letting loose a torrent of water, I managed to push all of them back quite a distance away. Thus, allowing me to spread my wings and make an escape.

 **(Natsu PoV)**

What was that? I didn't expect her to be able to perform magic like that. "Anyone get what type of magic she used? Because I swear I heard something about a Phoenix."

"If you heard something about a phoenix, with what she did I can only guess that she is a water phoenix slayer." I guess Lucy's' right on that. Now that I think about it, Igneel mentioned something about Phoenix slayers.

" _Natsu, you should know about other slayers you might encounter. There are three distinct types you should worry about: Dragon slayers such as yourself, God slayers who gain their powers from gods, and lastly there are Phoenix slayers who are taught by a phoenix. Each of the them have unique advantages of the others. Dragon slayers have a general enhancement to all their senses and are generally the most versatile. As they have a good balance between sensory enhancement and power. God slayers tend to have the highest raw power but little sensory enhancement at all. But watch out for Phoenix slayers. While they generally are the weakest of the three in terms of power, they have senses unmatched by any other being. If you are spotted by one that's tracking you, it will be near impossible to escape it. Plus phoenix slayers are capable of flight, so it makes hitting them that much harder_.

 **(Unknown PoV)**

I think I managed to escape from those crazy people. I think I might get nightmares from seeing the naked one for a while. Seriously, who were they? And why is it that the only thing I can remember is my magic?

I can see a lake about a mile from me, so maybe I can rest there. I don't know why, but I always seem to be more at ease around water. Maybe it's something to do with my past?

This water seems to be different from the water at the beach. While that one was a light blue in color, this lake seems to be almost crystal clear. Allowing me easily see its contents. There are a bunch of fish here, so food won't be a problem.

I decided to make my home close by, that way I had some sort of shelter. As well as easy access to some form of food.

 **(No PoV)**

Team Natsu returned to the guild hall after the events of the Tower of Heaven and running into Jellal. They were still pretty shaken up, and meeting that strange Phoenix Slayer definitely didn't help. Lucy had suggested that they run after her, but Erza insisted that they head back to the guild.

Not a huge surprise, but many of the guild was already in another brawl.

The guild master Makarov was sitting on the bar with a mug in his hands, Mirajane standing close behind him, cleaning a glass. Makarov had grown used to the relentless bar fights at this point, and this one was no different.

"Hey gramps, we found something interesting while we were away." Natsu seemed rather energetic, by the looks of things. Meanwhile, Gray had just managed to strip back down to his underwear again, despite Lucy yelling at him for it.

"Really now, Natsu? Please, do tell." Makarov seemed intrigued by that statement as it was a rarity for anyone from team Natsu to find anything particularly interesting while on a mission. Mostly because they weren't the most observant lot.

"Well, there was this girl passed out on the beach!" Natsu used animated hand gestures, trying to get his point across. "Apparently, she couldn't remember her name, or anything about herself, in fact! It was so weird."

"Hmm… That is interesting." Makarov smiled. "Is she cute?"

Erza gave a stiff salute. "She was very beautiful, sir!"

Makarov sighed at Erza's actions, but nodded slowly. "Do you have this girl with you, by any chance?"

At this point, Lucy decided to jump in on the conversation, explaining everything that had occurred in detail. Needless to say, the conversation ended with Natsu and Gray being blamed for being 'too creepy'.

 **(Unknown PoV)**

I've been living here for a few days now. It's quite peaceful, really. One can forget themselves here. I may not remember much about myself, but looking out upon this glistening lake, the breeze blowing my hair lightly, the slightly terrible-looking makeshift cabin behind me… I almost don't really care that much. In fact, I feel at ease here. Like I can actually live without interference from anyone.

 **(Jura PoV)**

This request was certainly interesting. Apparently, there were reports of a bluenette with some lost magical type prowling around this forest. Many guilds had tried to find her, but none were successful. That makes what I'm trying to accomplish that much harder… And I don't know her magic type. What if she fights back? I hope it won't come to that.

My travels eventually led me to a small lake. Despite the serenity, there was an obvious sign that who ever lived here left in a rush. Uneaten food was left lying around. Did she know I was coming?

"If you're around here, please come out of hiding. Upon my word as a Wizard saint, I mean you no harm." I could sense magic energy around this place, like a raging and uncontrolled storm. It was full of doubts and fear. It was obvious that this presence didn't trust me, but something like that is to be expected. Trust is something that must be gained over time after all.

I played the waiting game. Being a wizard of stones, something like this would be easy. Eventually, one side will break and the other will win. Games such as this take time, and time is something I am not lacking in at the present moment.

I knelt down by the lake to meditated, as this was a decent way to pass time. I figure that if I can release a more calming aura, I can eventually draw her out. That was my hope, anyway. After a few more hours, it appeared this girl was more stubborn than I had accounted for. But in the end, she eventually broke and walked out although hesitantly into the open.

She held a rather pretty figure for her age, nice hair, though it was a little stringy from not having taken proper care of it for a few days. She looked nervous and she fidgeted with her fingers and the ends of her clothes.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

I tried giving her a reassuring smile. "My name is Jura Neekis. I'm one of the ten wizard saints."

She quirked an eyebrow. "A what now?"

My eyes widened. My… She really doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know what a wizard Saint is? "It means I have very powerful magic." I noticed her shift her weight, almost as if she was about to run. "But!" I stopped her just in time, reaching my hand toward her. "I'm also a very nice person, if I do say so myself." That seemed to settle her down a little. At least now I might be able to converse with her. "May I ask your name?"

"I don't know." she spoke curtly. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember much of anything right now." So, the myths were true then. She really can't remember anything.

"I understand your predicament, and while I might not be able to provide any sort of direct assistance for you, I'd like to help, if I can. If you would be willing, I could take you back to Lamia Scale, and you can forge new memories." Her expression suddenly changed after I mentioned that.

"This Lamia Scale, they're not like Fairy Tail, are they? Because, I ran into a few of them a few days ago, and they kind of scared me..." Of course, Fairy Tail could freak her out like this, with the members they have I wouldn't put anything past them. Sometimes I wonder why Makarov doesn't do more to keep his guild in line.

"I know Fairy Tail quite well I'd say, and I can safely assure you that Lamia Scale is different from Fairy Tail." She seemed to lighten up after I said that. By the looks of things here, she needs some sort of family, and I believe that my guild can provide this.

"I guess I can't say no to that, can I?" As she left to go and grab her things, I stayed there pondering to myself. 'If this is the girl I'm looking for, she has yet to tell me what her magic is. I assume that she is the phoenix slayer that Fairy Tail encounter at that beach. But I want to know for sure before I make any assumptions. Even though she's already mentioned them, I'd rather her her powers directly.' The aura this girl radiates is impressive. There is a lot of untapped potential within her, just waiting to be released. She came back sometime latter, with not many new things.

"Before we depart, may I ask what type of magic you use?" Me asking this was only to ease what lingering doubts I had in my mind, as I was fairly certain as to whom I was dealing with.

"Oddly enough that is one of the only things I can remember! I'm actually a water phoenix slayer, but please do keep it a secret. I don't want that information being public." There was a tone of nervousness to her voice. It's not often that you encounter a practitioner of lost magic, especially a phoenix slayer.

A gave her a polite how of the head. "You have my word."

"Thank you." A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. She tugged at her bottom lip. "You said I'd be able to make new memories, right...?"

I looked at her. "Yes, absolutely."

She refused to meet my gaze. "Will they be… Good ones?"

This girl… How strange. Yet, somehow endearing. I chuckled. "Of course good ones."

She looked up at me with bright eyes. "Truly?" I nodded. She shut her eyes tightly, as if imagining it. "All right," she nodded to herself for confirmation. "Let's go, Mister Neekis!"

 **(No PoV)**

And so with the lost huntress in tow, Jura made his way back to Lamia scale. One can only guess where fate will take our young Phoenix from here. What adventures await her, and what friends will she make?

* * *

 **So here's the first chapter of my contribution to Fairy world, I wanted to thank BeautifulshadesofBlue for helping me write this new story for you all. In my opinion this was very fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Feel free to leave a review and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **~someguy2283!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, I'm churning out chapters today. This is the second one. I got it done faster than expected, so take this as a thank you for being patient with me.**

 **I have a review I would like to respond to.**

 **JaneGriffen: Glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I'm sorry about what's going on. I hope everything comes out alright in the end for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Again, thanks for being patient, and enjoy chapter 2!**

 _ **(No PoV)**_

 _And so with the lost huntress in tow, Jura made his way back to Lamia scale. One can only guess where fate will take our young Phoenix from here. What adventures await her, and what friends will she make?_

 **(Jura PoV)**

There are legends about phoenix slayers, about how they prefer flying than using any other form of transportation. Seeing the sight before me now, I am more inclined to believe them. As I have yet up until this point seen a worse case of motion sickness than what is before me now. I heard Dragon slayers had it bad, but this takes it to a whole new level.

"And this is why… I like flying…" I feel really sorry for this girl, she reminds me of Fairy Tail's dragon slayer, Natsu, I believe his name was. I'm starting to see similarities between the two of them.

 **(Unknown PoV)**

"Is it okay if we no longer have to take those things anymore? I'd rather not go through something like that again. Please, Mr. Neekis?!" I pleaded.

Mister Neekis smiled kindly at me. "Unfortunately, this is our main form of transportation. We can always try to avoid it as much as possible, but I'm afraid I couldn't make any promises."

No promises?! How unfair! Well… I suppose I actually understand. And… It's nice that he didn't assure something he can't control. I gave him a light smile, it gave me a bubbly feeling in my stomach. "All right, thank you, Mister Neekis."

He gave me a respectful nod. "Of course, miss. Now shall we make way to the guild? I'm sure everyone will be eager to meet you."

"Eager to meet me?!" My voice came out more excited than I had anticipated.

Mister Neekis gave a hearty chuckle. "Of course they'll be pleased to have a new face!"

The feeling in my stomach… I probably don't remember what it's called, but it's warm and fuzzy, and I'd like to keep it forever, if I could. However… It also slightly resembled motion sickness. Hm. Maybe I don't want to keep it. Nervous? Is that the feeling?

 **(Lyon PoV)**

Jura returned not too long ago, and brought with him a rather pretty looking bluenette with him. She looked the be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Running over to her, I lifted her off her feet. Hearing a surprised squeal in the process. Her eyes were something to be reckoned with. They captivated me the moment I looked in them.

"Well, hello there, miss!" I said with a grin. "What brings you to a place like this?"

Her blushing face was adorable. "M-mister Neekis brought me here."

I chuckled. "Old Jura? Well, isn't that nice. Where'd you come from?"

Her expression darkened. "I… Don't know. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, miss?" I quirked an eyebrow. I tried brightening up her mood with a smile. "Come on now, everyone comes from somewhere, so how about you?" She stayed silent. "Oh, come on, miss, you're making me feel awkward now!"

"Lyon," Jura interjected before I could continue. "Leave her be." His voice lowered. "She has no memories of anything before now."

My eyes widened and I gently set her down. "Is that so..?"

Jura nodded. "I'm afraid so."

The blunette girl looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

I laughed. "Why the heck are you apologizing?"

"Well… B-because you…" she stuttered. "You looked-"

I made a pose. "Handsome?" I offered. "Dashing? Breathtaking?"

Then she did something unexpected. She laughed. As if she wasn't already sure enough! "None of those things!" she chuckled. "I was going to say… Pitying, maybe?"

I faked a gasp. "Me? Never! I would never underestimate such a lady as yourself."

She looked flattered. Good. "Why, thank you."

Jura let out a heavy sigh. "Lyon…"

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm charming." At this point, the girl started blushing a shade of pink that put Sherry's hair to shame.

 **(unknown PoV)**

All of these people arguing over me, it's kind of funny in a way. Like I actually have a reason to live. These people were exactly like Mister Neekis described. Actually, now that I look at him, the one with the spiky white hair looks rather cute. Not like I'm going to mention that to him anytime soon.

"I believe it's safe to assume that you can't remember your name as well?" Mister Neekis asked.

I nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Oh, you poor girl." Lyon reached for my hand, but I successfully dodged to the side.

"It's nothing, really," I sighed. "I'll remember eventually. And… Even if I don't, Mister Neekis said I'd make many more good memories here." I flashed them a smile. Did I do something wrong? Everyone was staring at me.

Lyon's face erupted into a fiery blush. "Oh my Lord, so cute!"

Almost the entire guild followed his lead and started gushing over me. Gosh, this is so embarrassing… I shifted around awkwardly.

"You're all making her uncomfortable. Please, keep a friendly distance," Mister Neekis' strong, clear voice rang out. Thank the Heavens for him, I might've died otherwise.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Mister Neekis."

"Now if everyone will calm down, I believe it would be in our best interest to allow her into our guild, as well as giving her a name." He then turned towards me "As long as that is acceptable to you, young one."

 **(Lyon PoV)**

Like the rest of the guild, I was trying to come up with a name for our new member. Despite everything I could think of, one name kept sticking out to me: "Cyanne". Don't ask me why, it just did.

"I have a recommendation, if our lovely new friend would like to hear it." She nodded her head approvingly, "How about 'Cyanne'?"

Her eyes widened in a cute fashion. "Cyanne…?" The syllables feel from her lips like magic. A grin played at her lips. "Cyanne… Cyanne. My name's Cyanne!" She gave a giddy hop into the air, making a chuckle leave my lips.

"You like it, I'm guessing?" I questioned.

She ran forward and gripped my hands. "I love it!" she laughed.

Oh, crap… Now I'm blushing.

 **(Cyanne PoV)**

After a round of introductions. A girl with pink hair, I believe her name was Sherry, volunteered to show me to my room. It didn't look like much, but it was far more than what I had while I lived alone.

I turned to her. "Thank you," I said with a content smile.

She shook her head with a laugh. "Nah, it's all good. If Jura brought ya here, you're welcome as anyone else!" She then left leaving me to myself. The color of the walls was a light blue, almost like the sky.

Lyon came into my room about a few minutes after Sherry left, asking me if I wanted to go on a job with him. It was a simple job. Apparently, the client had lost some items precious to him, and wanted us to go find them and bring them back to him.

 **(no PoV)**

The job started out fine, Lyon and Cyanne had just finished their briefing with the client and were on their way to go grab the clients missing items. They were a bunch of rare gems that apparently were passed down from generation to generation of the client's family. But were stolen by a group of bandits sometime earlier.

"I've got the scent of the gems, so I have an idea of where we need to go, Lyon. Is it okay if I fly the two of us? I really don't like taking transportation." Cyanne said. The mere mention of transportation caused her to shiver a bit in fear. Thankfully, Lyon was there to calm her down.

"Of course, I don't mind. I would do anything to help a pretty lady such as yourself." Cyanne blushed a little at that comment, but quickly shrugged it off as the two of them tried to get back on the mission at hand.

 **(Bandit Camp, Cyanne PoV)**

When we arrived at the camp was supposed to be, Lyon and I only saw ruins. Almost as if someone else had arrived here before us and destroyed everything, and killed everyone here. This was wrong, the looks on the faces shows signs of absolute torture. Pain like no one should experience.

"What happened here?" I asked Lyon hoping he would have some sort of explanation for me.

"Whatever happened, it doesn't look natural"

 **(no PoV)**

With the discovery of the bandit camp, many questions are left unanswered. Mainly what happened, and who did it? What mysteries lie in store for our young phoenix? Will she find the answers that she's looking for?

 **So, what did you all think? I'm working out ideas for this story that I think are rather interesting. If they go through, you'll find out when they happen (don't want to spoil anything.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
